


Morning Light

by pukajen



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukajen/pseuds/pukajen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been surprise that he felt when he saw Audrey curled up against his<br/>side, or maybe a mix of elation and arousal, but instead it was calm acceptance that<br/>suffused his system</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a general fandom gift giving gala over on castleland on lj for txduck.
> 
> rocked the beta in plenty of time, I just messed up on the posting time.

It wasn’t the sun shining in his eyes that woke Nathan; it was the sensation of  
something tickling his nose. Absently, he brushed at the annoyance with his left  
hand, only to come to full wakefulness as realization flooded his mind.

Something was irritating him.

Squinting against the glare of the sun, Nathan stiffly lifted his head from where it  
rested on the back of the couch, vaguely thankful that he couldn’t feel the aches he  
knew must be knotting his muscles.

It should have been surprise that he felt when he saw Audrey curled up against his  
side, or maybe a mix of elation and arousal, but instead it was calm acceptance that  
suffused his system. This – right here, her sleeping peacefully in his arms – was  
right; this was how it should be, how he wanted it to be.

Nathan could feel the warmth of her against his right side, the weight of her head on  
his right shoulder. The sleeve of his t-shirt was bunched up and she was wearing  
some sort of strappy top, so they were skin to skin.

He wouldn’t change anything about his current situation.

Well, maybe some things, but now was not the time to start imagining Audrey in his  
bed or him in hers. Memories of past sensations bubbled to the surface, coloring his  
thoughts with images of Audrey next to him without the barrier of clothing between  
them. Desire curled in his stomach and Nathan pushed it away. Lust didn’t really  
belong in the shining light of morning with Audrey sleeping against him.

Not when he could feel - FEEL - the way her breathing was changing, the soft puffs  
as she turned her head, burrowing it against his chest.

The not-so-pleasant sensation of pins and needles abruptly made itself known  
where his arm was wrapped around her. The unfamiliar sensation made him twitch  
involuntarily.

“Nathan?” Audrey asked, sounding both sleepy and fully conscious. While she didn’t  
pull away, he could feel her tense.

“Yeah?” Nathan held his breath, hoping she’d go back to sleep, hoping she’d  
stay exactly where she was cuddled against him in the bright sun beam of a quiet  
Saturday morning.

“Okay.” She relaxed back against him.

Letting out a breath, Nathan cautiously gathered her more securely to his chest.  
When she didn’t object, he grew bolder and started to toy with the ends of her hair  
where it brushed his wrist, fingers smoothing over the incredibly soft expanse of her

bare shoulder. Her hand came up and rested over his heart, thumb slowly brushing  
back and forth. He watched, mesmerized by her movements.

Ever so slowly, he let his hand travel up further and further until he started stroking  
her from temple to shoulder, reveling in the novelty of being able to feel. In the fact  
that it was Audrey he was feeling.

After a couple of minutes, Audrey’s hand crept up until she was cupping his neck,  
her thumb still slowly moving, now caressing over the pulse point in his neck. His  
pulse jumped, raced, and then settled just a bit quicker than normal.

They sat on the couch in silence, until Nathan’s stomach rumbled, causing Audrey to  
snort in laughter.

“Pancakes?” Audrey suggested.

“Pancakes,” he agreed, but they sat quietly, just being, until his stomach growled  
more insistently several minutes later. With smiles tentatively promising so much  
more than this one breakfast at his place, they went to get pancakes.


End file.
